Ereri: Times Change
by ciieroo
Summary: Levi realizes his feelings for Eren, but what happens when things take an unexpected turn?


**Chapter: 1**

The sea-green eyes of Eren Jaegar stared at the closed door, as his hand rested on the

door handle. He began to wonder why he was even standing in front of Lance Corporal Levi's

office anyways. All he wanted to do was go back to his training. Ever since he got badly hurt

on his last mission, he began to realize how weak he really was. Eren just wanted to be

strong in his titan form, but for some reason he struggled with many things while in his titan

form. But, overthinking wasn't going to solve anything. He needed to see what Levi wanted

so that he could go back and train. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door,

"Corporal?" The cold, icy tone of Levi's voice was then heard.

"Enter." Eren cautiously walked in, not making eye-contact with Levi, who he sensed

was staring at him. Surely enough, the older man was sitting at his desk, resting his head on

his hand, with that bored look plastered on his face. Eren proceeded to sit in the chair across

from the Corporal's desk, letting his eyes become focused on the ground.

Trying to fill the silence, Eren began to speak, "So, uh, why have you called me here?"

Levi kept his eyes on the boy and stood up after a few more moments of silence. He walked

up to where Eren was sitting and straddled him. Levi breathed in Eren's scent and put his lips

and the young boy's ear.

"Do you know how worried I was about you?" Levi then moved his lips down to the

boy's neck and began to suck, leaving hickeys up the side of his neck. "You could have died

you know." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and pulled him closer, as Levi continued to

suck on his neck, pausing a few times to bite down hard, which earned a yelp from Eren.

Once Levi came up, Eren clashed his lips with Levi's. It was sloppy, a mixture of tongues and

biting, but it left them both breathless and wanting more. Eren could feel his pants getting

tighter, and he began to grind his hips with Levi's. _Damn teenagers, _thought Levi. The older

man then captured Eren's lips for another kiss. It was soft and less sloppy than the first one.

Levi could feel the tightness in his pants, and he enjoyed the needy look on Eren's face

as he continued grinding on his elder. Levi had practically began ripping off Eren's 3D

Maneuver Gear by this point, as he couldn't wait for more of Eren's skin to be revealed to

him. Eren watched Levi do so, and chuckled when the man struggled to get the gear off of

his legs. "It might be easier if you got off of me for a second," said Eren, who was still

amused by how needy Levi had gotten already.

"Shut up, brat," Levi said sharply as he ground his hips hard onto Eren's, making the

younger boy ache for more friction. "Take off the boots." Eren kicked off of his boots, making

sure that they were far enough away from them, as Levi proceeded to take off his own gear,

pulling at it until it came off of the top half of his body. He then stood up and tangled his

hand in the fabric of Eren's shirt and threw him against the wall, giving the boy a sharp pain

in his back. He fell against the floor and Levi strode over to him, "Get up, dog," Eren

stumbled while getting up, and once he found his balance, Levi was seizing his hands and

placing his knee in between the teen's legs. Levi could hear the young soldier panting and

saw the lust in his eyes, and he knew the teen couldn't take much more of his.

Levi then slipped the rest of the boy's maneuver gear off and ripped the boy's shirt

open and began exploring his skin. His lips ghosted over Eren's nipples, before attacking one

with his the warmth of his mouth. Eren groaned and bucked his hips, enjoying the friction

that Levi's leg was providing him. "Corporal... please," Eren whispered.

Levi tore his face away from Eren's chest and a small smirk appeared on his face as he

tugged on Eren by the shirt and threw him on the bed in the corner of the room, he was

careful not to let the boy hit his head on his nightstand. As Levi walked over to him, he

looked seductively at the boy and peeled off his gear, kicked off his boots, and threw his shirt

on the ground. Eren felt his erection grow, especially when Levi finally arrived at the bed and

began unzipping the boy's pants. He did it slowly, making the younger one squirm, as to get

them off faster.

Once they were off, Levi viewed the boys erection with hungry eyes as his hand moved

down swiftly to stroke it. Eren sighed, and then gasped when Levi brought his face down and

began sucking on the head, then slowly taking the whole thing inside of his mouth. Levi's

mouth felt wet and warm and Eren couldn't get enough of it. He fisted his hands in Levi's hair

and thrusted into his corporal's mouth. Levi could tell when Eren was close, as the boy began

panting and Levi could taste the pre-cum dripping from his cock. Once Eren began wildly

thrusting, Levi pulled his mouth away, not allowing the teen to come.

Eren whined and tried to pull the corporal back down, but the only thing the corporal

did was flip him around so that his face was pressed to the bottom of the bed, and his ass

was standing straight up. Levi reached over to his nightstand to grab the bottle of lube, which

was conveniently sitting right on top. He poured it over three of his fingers then pushed them

all inside Eren's abused hole. Levi didn't have to go slowly since this wasn't the first time that

he and Eren had done this sort of thing.

Eren was shoving his hips back against Levi's fingers and Levi decided that the boy

was ready so he then poured the lube on his cock and stroked it a few times before lining it

up with Eren's hole and slamming in. Eren almost screamed, but he instead he burried his

face in the sheets. Levi had set a fast pace and repeatedly slammed into Eren, who would

meet his thrusts. "Levi, please.. more," He panted.

Levi bent over so that his chest was against Eren's back. "Tell me what you want, dog."

He whispered as he fucked Eren mercilessly. Eren felt his hot breath on the back of his neck

and he shut his eyes.

"Bruise me, mark me, remind me who I belong to!" Eren panted as he was getting

close to his release. After he had said this, Levi dug his nails into Eren's skin, creating little

crescent moon shapes, and shortly after that, Levi brought one of his hands up and brought

it back down, slapping Eren's ass so hard that an outline of his hand was visible, and he did

this multiple times, making Eren scream. Eren then felt himself about to come, "Ah!" He

gasped over and over before gripping the sheets and feeling complete bliss course through

his veins as his knees began to go weak.

Levi came a few seconds later inside of Eren, filling the young boy with his seed. He

fell down next to the boy and wrapped an arm around his waist. A minute later, when Eren

was finally down from his high, he turned to face Levi, "I love you, Corporal Levi," He said

smiling, and closing his eyes. Levi's eyes widened a bit as he said this. Levi had never felt this

way before, he almost felt at peace. He never knew what it truly felt like to be loved, and to

love. Since becoming a soldier, he abandoned love, because it only made things harder.

Which is why he is considered a rather cold person. But this boy, this young soldier was

confessing his love to him and something felt right. He wanted to love this boy.

Levi placed a gentle kiss on Eren's forehead and let Eren cuddle up to him, despite the

fact that he was not a cuddler. He let this boy love him, and he let himself love this boy in

return. Levi slept soundly with his lover next to him, not worrying about the missions, or the

fact that either of them could die at any time. It was alright right now, and that's what

mattered for the time being.


End file.
